1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a whiplash protection structure. More specifically, the present invention relates to a whiplash protection structure, which utilizes a seat mounted airbag that deploys in order to protect a vehicle occupant's head from excessive whiplash.
2. Background Information
Many conventional automobile seat backs are designed to protect the head of a seated passenger in the event of a rear-end collision. Most commonly, a seat is provided with a heat rest to prevent a vehicle occupant's head from excessive whiplash. These head rests are often vertically adjustable. Some head rests are active head rests that move forward towards the vehicle occupant's head in the event of a rear-end collision. In an active head rest, the seat back bears the dynamic load that acts on a seated passenger due to inertia when the vehicle is subjected to a rear-end collision. The movement of passenger into the seat back causes a member in the seat back to be displaced which in turn causes a headrest support arm and the headrest unit to move toward the front of the vehicle. As a result, a large rearward movement of the seated passenger's head can be prevented.
In another example, when a rear-end collision occurs, a sensor built into the seat back is depressed strongly by the inertia force of the seated passenger and an airbag is deployed in a forward direction from inside the headrest unit. As a result, even if space exists between the neck area of the seated passenger and the headrest unit, the passenger's head can be prevented from moving rearward. An example of this type of arrangement is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,572,137.
In view of the above, it will be apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure that there exists a need for an improved whiplash protection structure. This invention addresses this need in the art as well as other needs, which will become apparent to those skilled in the art from this disclosure.